


Brief Interlude

by mizface



Series: Oracle 'verse [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad and Ryan's living arrangements were far from ideal, but it wasn’t like they had a choice, and in the end, it was worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday prompt given to my by the always amazing lucifuge5. Fills my cotton candy!bingo square for "holding hands"

“Honey, I’m home!” Chad called out as he entered the apartment. He didn’t expect a response. Still, since Ryan had told him he checked in on Chad when he had the chance, Chad had taken to acting as if Ryan actually was there. This included having one-sided conversations with him. Only at home, of course; he really didn’t need anyone questioning his sanity. After everything that had happened over the last eighteen months, Chad had questioned it enough himself. 

He closed the door and toed off his shoes, groaning happily as he stretched out his feet. “So after the day I’ve had, I’m thinking I deserve good take-out,” he went on, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair. “What do you think – Mexican or Chinese?”

Chad nearly jumped out of his skin as he got a reply. 

“I think I was going to offer to cook, but if you’d rather order something…” Ryan walked out of the kitchen, smiling brightly.

“Ryan! You’re here! But why? How?” Chad’s brain was on overload at the gorgeous sight in front of him. It had been nearly a month since he’d seen Ryan in person. He looked amazing, the metallic sheen of his skin making him glow in the light from the kitchen. He wore khaki pants and a simple button down shirt, collar undone and sleeves rolled up, revealing a few of the symbols that were a sign of Ryan’s Power. 

“Want to try a question that doesn’t have an obvious answer?” Ryan chuckled as he walked toward Chad. “How is easy – Oracle, remember?” His gaze softened as he went on. “Why is even simpler – I missed you.”

He was close enough now for Chad to touch, so he did, pulling Ryan to him for a bear hug. Ryan held him just as tightly, loosening his hold after a long minute only far enough so they could kiss.

“Honey, I’m home,” Ryan whispered when they parted. Chad ran a hand through Ryan’s silky golden hair, trailing down the side of his beloved face and tilting Ryan’s chin up to kiss him again, a brief, soft touch of lips.

“How long do I have you?” Chad whispered back, letting his fingers glide softly up and down the side of Ryan’s neck, barely brushing the edge of one of his symbols. Ryan shivered, and Chad leaned in to follow with his lips, placing a feather-light trail of kisses along the edge of Ryan’s collar.

Ryan leaned into Chad’s touches, running his hands up and down Chad’s back and gripping tight when Chad hit a particularly sensitive spot. After a minute, though, he shifted away. When Chad looked up, he saw Ryan’s eyes were sad and a little unsure as he answered. “Not long. Only until morning.”

Chad fought to hide his disappointment, then took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. “Okay then.” He held Ryan’s gaze until he saw that Chad really was okay with it. Their living arrangements were far from ideal, but it wasn’t like they had a choice, and in the end, it was worth it. 

“So, dinner?” Ryan prompted.

Chad pretended to think about it for a few seconds. “You know, I’m not that hungry right now, and as good as your dinners are, it’s been a long time since I had a Ryan Evans breakfast.” He slid his hand down to twine his fingers with Ryan’s and started them toward the bedroom. 

Ryan smiled, squeezing his hand as they walked. “I’m sure we can work something out.”


End file.
